Hearts Collide
by seerstella
Summary: Because fate has something to do with them. After eight years, two playing companions reunited, with their hearts collide and their love to each other. DMHP Slash, Non-Magic, Some Child Abuse.
1. Best Day Ever

This is for Drarry-for-Life's **Twisted Fairytale Contest** in dA. And I just own the story.** JKR owns the chars. **My beta finally finished her job, so here it is and I'm truly sorry for erase the first one so quickly.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hearts Collide<br>Draco x Harry  
>A Twisted Fairytale of Cinderella<br>Seer M. Anno****

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, lived a scrawny little boy with brilliant green eyes and messy mop which was considered as his black hair. He lived under the stairs, always did every chore he was given, abused and got no food. He almost didn't have anything besides a little photo album he hides below his bed and always brought in his pocket. He is too tired to shed more tears of his late father and mother, and prays for changes in his life.<em>

_Miles away, in a big house, a Manor, lived a rich, handsome boy. His hair was sleek blonde, and his eyes were stormy grey which looked like they can bore down your soul. He grew up with the finest things his royal family could afford. Girls wanted to be with him, guys wanted to be him. But he was lonely in his deepest heart; he didn't have any real friends and companions that he trusted enough, except a dark skinned Lord and a short-haired Lady. People called them The Silver Trio. But other than them, some people avoided him because he looked a bit conceited and they hated his family's wealth._

_They were like sky and earth. But in a place, in some time, they met each other. Fate surely had something to do with them._

* * *

><p>"Boy! Come here, now!"<p>

Harry, the Boy, ran as fast as his scrawny legs could do and bumped against something bulky. His uncle, Vernon, stood as in front of him, hands on his hips, glaring fiercely to his small nephew.

Oh no, Harry thought. This wouldn't be good.

"You're late, boy," Vernon growled. "Like… twenty seconds."

"I... I'm sorry," he squeaked, his voice small, bowed his head down until his chin touched his chest. Vernon couldn't hide his smirk. This boy was really fun.

"Who told you to speak?" he pulled Harry's hair. The small boy, although he was already eleven (he was going to be twelve next month, but nobody ever care about it) years old, whimpered and felt his face redden.

"Listen, boy," Vernon hissed. "You know the richest family in Wiltshire, don't you?"

Harry couldn't answer because he felt some of his hair had been ripped off of his scalp. "Who are they, boy?"

"I… I don't know."

"No wonder, a moron like you." Harry winced at both his uncle hurtful words and his hand on his hair. Vernon never say something to his nephew without offenses the boy, but it's still hurt to heard the older man's words, even after years of insults. It's more painful to hear his insults than the physical abuse.

"Petunia wants you in the sitting room. They will come this evening and I want you to make everything ready. Alone. Do not go to the kitchen, people are working there too, and do everything Petunia said to you."

Harry nodded slowly again and ran to the kitchen, a new scar ripped his heart.

* * *

><p>Lord Draco Malfoy stomped on the marble floor.<p>

"Why I have to go to the Dursleys?" he asked for the hundredth time, his tone petulant. Countess Narcissa Malfoy, his mother, sighed.

"Because, dear Draco," she tried hard to keep her tone low, like all the countesses do. "They are the richest family in Surrey and your father wants to make agreements with them. Why you sound so hateful?"

"I don't like Dudley."

"Lord Dursley, you say," Narcissa sat next to her son on the sofa. "He's your age and isn't married yet, so he's a Lord like you."

"Whatever," Draco snapped.

"Lord Draco Lucius Alexander Orion Malfoy! Where do you learn that word?" Narcissa, lost her patience, rose and gripped her son's hand. "I should go and wash that mouth who had taught you such a rude word!"

Draco shut his mouth, refrained himself from another snap. He couldn't tell his mother that he wonders around the small village not far from his elite school. Together with Lady Pansy Parkinson and Lord Blaise Zabini, he wonders and meets many people who didn't recognize him from his money and family. He's known as Draco, a boy who studies in Hogwarts Royal Secondary School, silent but nice, has two best friends named Pansy and Blaise. Not Lord Malfoy who is the richest family in Wiltshire, lives in a big and old Manor. And the villagers sometimes say something rude, but it's acceptable. He surely never wants his mother to 'wash their rude mouths'.

"Alright," he blinked and forced an apologetic smile on his face.

Narcissa shook her head. His smile is irresistible. "Fine. Get yourself ready. Now." Draco ran to his room, didn't want to go against his mother again.

He laid down his bed. The Dursleys. The finest, richest family in Surrey. That's what they say. But they have the most arrogant, obnoxious son Draco has ever known. He knows that he's also spoiled, but he never met someone as spoiled as that fat boy. He wondered why Hogwarts accepts him as their student.

"Master Draco," he heard Dobby, his favorite servant, knocked the door.

"Yes, Dobby?" he answered, opened the door. Dobby smiled when his young master hadn't done anything to his appearance. Draco was his favorite family member, and Draco loved him too, treated him almost like his older brother.

"Mistress Narcissa wants me to check on you."

"I'm ready, Dobby, wait a minute."

"Er, Master Draco?"

"Call me Draco, we're alone here."

Dobby snickered. "I have something for you." He put out two bracelets from his pocket. One is green with silver and one is red with gold. Dobby smiled.

"What are these?"

"These were my dad's—and my—childhood bracelets. Master Lucius gave the red one to my dad when they were playing together. As for the green one, Master Lucius gave it to me when my dad died. He'll be happy to see it on your wrist. You can give one to another person you likes, and someday you'll meet him or her again. This is how I found my girlfriend. But I would like you to keep the green one, because silver fits your eyes."

"Alright," Draco smiled, and did something that would make Dobby get fired at once. _He hugged him_. Dobby chuckled when Draco finally let him go. "Thank you very much, Dobby! But why do you give it to me?"

Dobby refrained himself not to laugh. "Well… it seems you've forgotten, again. Happy 12th birthday, Draco."

Draco could feel his face hotter. "God, I forgot! Thanks, Dobby!"

Dobby just smiled. "Now, get ready, or Mistress Narcissa would kill me."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Count and Countess Malfoy, Lord Malfoy."<p>

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco bowed in front of Count Vernon Dursley slightly. Dudley smiled politely and asked if Draco wanted to play with him, his tone soft and slow. Draco slightly cringed at his voice. Dudley—Lord Dursley—surely would not sound like that again if their parents weren't there.

Draco looked back and saw his mother's nod. He nodded silently and followed Dudley upstairs, to his room.

"So, we meet again." Dudley said haughtily, made Draco strongly wanted to punch his fat cheek. But he knows that it would be a disaster.

"It's just like school all over again," Draco said, tried his best to be polite. "But I wonder what's in the room of yours."

"Ah, the finest things in England," Dudley said. Draco had to hide his snort. The Dursleys even didn't have a quarter of The Malfoys' wealth! But that's Dudley. Always an arrogant prat.

"Get outta there!"

Draco snapped his head to saw such a sight. Lord Dursley, _the honorable Lord Dursley_, was pulling a boy out from his room. Draco held his breath. This must be one of their servants. But nobody employs a servant _that_young. And that cute, Draco thought with an unnoticeable smile.

His thought was cut by a 'crack!' sound. He blinked and saw an angry red handprint on the small boy's cheek. "That was for sleeping on my room!" Another slap. "That was for sleeping during work!" Another one, which made his glasses flew from that small face and broke it into two pieces. "And that was for neglecting the other works you should do!"

Draco saw red and snapped into action. "Stop! Stop it! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" He pulled Dudley's hand, just when he wanted to do another slap for God knows why. The fat lord stared at him, dumbfounded. He pulled the slapped boy away from Dudley's grip and seated him down. Then he turned to the frozen lord.

"You are not," he hissed angrily. Nobody deserves to be treated like what Dudley just did. Even a sleeping servant. Even a servant who neglected his works. "Raised to be an abuser. Even to people you hate. I think you're a Lord, Dursley, but of what you just did, you're no more than those criminals in Azkaban!"

Dudley's eyes widened and he ran downstairs. Bet nobody ever spoke to him like that. But Draco paid him no heed. He kneeled in front of the small boy. The boy has such a messy hair. Draco put his fingers on his chin, and lifted his face so he was facing Draco. The first thing that appeared in Draco's mine is: _he has such beautiful emerald eyes_.

"Are you okay?"

* * *

><p>Harry's face was wet with his own tears. His cheeks were stung from Dudley's slaps.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm…okay," he said. He was embarrassed. In front of him was a Lord, the richest one in Wil…Wil what?, but here he was, with three slaps on his cheeks, his clothes were dirty with dust and God knows what, tears and sweat of fear on his face.

The blonde Lord smiled. Harry felt his heart ache. It was the first time someone smiled at him. "I'm glad," the Lord said curtly, but no offense or sarcasm in his voice. Harry wanted to smile back, but it was hurt to smile.

"Well," suddenly the Lord said. "We don't need to be here all day, do we? I wonder where Lord Dursley is now," he looked at Harry. "He shouldn't slap you like that. I'll make sure he won't do it again, at least as long as I am here. Let me heal it."

"No!" Harry jerked up, shocking his little legs for stood up too abruptly. He fell down, face first to the floor. Tears flowed down again, he felt more humiliated than he used to be. Now, the first person who talked nicely to him; he will hate him too!

But something startling happened. The blonde Lord stood in front of him, offered his pale hand.

* * *

><p>"Here," Draco put a wet, cold cloth on one of Harry's cheeks. "Better?"<p>

Harry could only nod. They both were in the backyard of Dursley Residence. Dudley was nowhere in sight. Draco was sure that he was fleeing from his house again, just like he used to do at school. He handed Harry his glasses, after repaired the frames with the Cellotape he had found.

"So, what games can you play? We can play together if you want."

Harry winced. "I… I never play… a…anything," he croaked.

Draco did his best to cover his shock. But finally he exhaled and smiled to Harry.

"Well then. I think… I can teach you some fun games." Harry looked up to him in confusion. He thought that Draco would think that he was no fun, just like what Dudley and other people think, and left him alone, the last thing he wanted but he always got.

"So?"

Harry realized that the blonde was serious. He smiled shyly; ignored the pain from his jaws.

"Alright then!" Draco clapped his hand; saw some agreement in Harry's emerald eyes. "I'll teach you how to play Twister first! Some villagers taught me about this game, you'll love it!"

Harry couldn't hide his grin. Maybe this was the start of the changes which he always prayed.

* * *

><p>After several hours of playing, one of the servants came and told Draco to meet his parents in the porch because they were done. She looked suspiciously at Harry and Draco frowned. They surely dislike this boy, he thought. But this boy is wonderful, nobody can dislike him!<p>

But then he remembered; he played with a servant, not the Lord of the House himself. His parents surely wouldn't be happy. An idea formed in his mind. He bribed the servant who called him so she wouldn't tell Count and Countess Malfoys and Dursleys about his playing companion.

"Er, I have to go. We have a great time today."

Draco felt his heart broke when he saw Harry's sad smile. "Don't fret. We'll meet again soon, I promise." Harry just nodded. Draco waved to him before suddenly remembered. He ran back towards the confused, and slightly afraid, Harry. The darkened sky reminded him that he had to hurry before his parents looked for him.

"It's my birthday today," Draco said. He had forgotten it, again. But he remembered when he heard Dobby's words in his brain.

Lucius gave the red bracelet to Dobby's father, his playing companion. This boy was his playing companion, and he enjoyed the company so much. Why he didn't do the same thing his father did years ago?

"And I want you to have this."

Harry gaped at the red and gold bracelet that the blonde Lord had given him. He couldn't be serious! "No, I... no, thanks."

"Listen," Draco insisted. "You made my day today. I thought today will be the most boring birthday that I've ever had, because of my arrogant prat of a classmate, but you made it great! I should give you something." He shoved the bracelet to Harry's wrist. Harry looked at him in disagreement, but didn't resist. Draco patted him softly on the shoulder, made Harry gasped inaudibly, and he bade farewell.

When he knows Draco was gone, Harry sunk to his knees, flooded with emotions. He kissed the bracelet, his heart swelled with love and happiness. Tears fell to it as Harry sobbed gratefully. He never has anything, except his small photo album of his parents, and nobody can take this bracelet from him too.

"Oh my God," he sobbed, held his wrist gently, his thumb caressing the red and gold in awe. "Oh God, thank you. Today is the best day of my life. Please, God, don't take this away from me. Thank you God, thank you…" he stopped and realized something.

He didn't even know the blonde Lord's name.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The next chap will up soon! Reviews?<strong>


	2. Years Later, We Meet Again

This is for Drarry-for-Life's **Twisted Fairytale Contest**. And I just own the story.** JKR owns the chars. **My beta finally finished her job, so here it is and I'm truly sorry for erase the first one so quickly.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hearts Collide<br>Draco x Harry  
>A Twisted Fairytale of Cinderella<br>Seer M. Anno****

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, live a scrawny little boy with brilliant green eyes and a messy mop which are considered as his black hair. And miles away, in a Manor, lives a rich, handsome boy. They met each other, and their hearts collide without them both realizing, and they cannot stop thinking about each other.<em>

_However, something happened and saddened the two boys. They grew up, and became young men. But still, they cannot stop thinking about each other. Years were needed for them to meet each other again. Because, fate surely has something to do with them._

* * *

><p><em>EIGHT YEARS LATER…<em>

"I'm Lady Parkinson. It's an honor to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you too, beautiful Lady. I'm Lord Malfoy."

"Ugh, you two! Stop calling yourselves like that!"

"Why are you so unhappy, Lord Zabini?"

"Stop it! Stop it, you two!"

Draco and Pansy laughed as Blaise ranted. The Silver Trio walked alongside the road, Blaise's hand circled Pansy's waist. They were engaged and will become Count and Countess Zabini someday in the future.

"So, Draco, two months from now is your birthday party. Have any idea about the decorations?" Pansy said; her voice full with enthusiasm. She's the best interior designer Draco has ever known.

"Well, I would like a mask party. And a club decorations, please. A mask, dance party. Futuristic. Modernism. It's already boring enough to only have slow waltz as your childhood. Got me, Pans? And, Blaise? Invitations and news spread?"

"Yes," Blaise said as Pansy nodded. They walked in the café Blaise had recommended. Their cold chocolate is legendary, he said. So here they were, sat together in the corner of the place and Draco had to adore the beauty of the vintage café. No wonder Blaise loves this place; he's a big fan of vintage things.

"Your face is shiny enough to burn my eyes," Pansy teased. "Put your hat on, Dray, or the sun will tan you. Here," she snatched Blaise's sunglasses, "use this."

Blaise pouted as Draco used his sunglasses and put his hat on. "Now let's try the legendary chocolate."

* * *

><p>The Silver Trio just walked out the café when suddenly a body bumped against Draco's, almost knocked Blaise's sunglasses and his own hat to the ground. Pansy and Blaise, who walked in front of the Malfoy Lord, didn't realize what happened with their friend…<p>

…until the blonde screamed.

"That man! He took my wallet!"

They both looked back and saw a man, a flash of black hair and shabby clothing, ran away. The trio ran after him and stopped in front of a small intersection. They cursed below their breaths, a thing they will never do except they are truly upset.

Draco is a great runner. Along with Pansy and Blaise, they were the best runners in Hogwarts. But it was only him who didn't show any sweat in his pale face. "Well," he said, took a deep breath, when he saw Pansy and Blaise panted for the same thing, the air. "We should split and look for him. I'll go there," he pointed to the left and a second later, he was gone.

Pansy, gratefully, was wearing her sneakers and not her high heels. She tilted her head at her fiancé. "I'll go there," she pointed to the right and ran away, left the dark young man to run forwards.

**

"There you are!" Lord Zabini exclaimed. The black haired man gasped, and ran towards a dark alley. Gotcha, Blaise thought happily. That alley has a dead end!

"Stop it right there!"

Blaise caught the black haired man's wrists. "No… I just… I…"

"Return my friend's wallet!"

The young man swallowed and gasped for air. His back was slammed against the brick wall and the long sleeve of his oversized shirt rolled down. Blaise's eyes widened in shock as he saw something circled the thief's wrist.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't know what made the dark man stopped talking. The wallet he had stolen was in his pocket; he didn't have any money but Dudley told him to buy cups of chocolate for him and his friends but he didn't give Harry money to buy it. He told Harry not to come home before he bought them, so what could Harry do?<p>

The uneducated nineteen-nearly-twenty year old young man looked at the dark man. And he saw what Blaise saw.

The red and gold bracelet Draco gave him.

"You're him, are you not?" suddenly Blaise whispered.

"Wh…what?"

"Eight years ago, Draco had a best birthday ever. And he gave a boy, his playing companion, a bracelet, a red and gold bracelet with a small crest of his family name."

_So his name is Draco_, Harry thought, his heart clenched painfully with the memory. The Dursleys never mentioned or met them again. Draco never came. Harry was devastated, but he kept the bracelet safe on his wrist. The Dursleys were furious, but he refused to give it to them and eventually they just laughed at him, told him that it was a piece of rubbish, and never ask him about it anymore. After gave the small boy some slaps for disobedience, of course.

But, even uneducated (they will never waste a penny for Harry's education); Harry knows that the bracelet he was wearing is pure gold, and not rubbish like what they said.

"Tell me, is that you?"

"I… I think… I think so," Harry croaked. Abuses he had gotten made him always nervous around people. And he couldn't stop stammering.

Surprisingly, Blaise's face broke up into a smile. "You return my friend's wallet, and I'll help you."

"Will… will you really?"

"Of course. I'm his friend. If he gave that bracelet to you, you're also his friend."

Slowly, Harry gave back Draco's wallet, doubt clear in his eyes. Blaise put it in his pocket, and took his own wallet and gave a sum of money to Harry. "Is that enough?"

Harry counted the money with shaky fingers. It's more than enough, made heat rose behind his eyes in emotions. He managed a nod to the dark man.

"Hey," Blaise suddenly said. "I'm Lord Zabini, but please call me Blaise."

"Ha…Harry."

"Nice to meet you, Harry." A good idea formed in Blaise's brain. "Listen. Draco will be thrilled to see you again. His birthday will come two months from now." He put a card to Harry's hand. Those green eyes widened when he opened and read the card.

"You…this…you…"

Blaise frowned. This man couldn't say anything smoothly. Always stammers. He noticed some faint scars on his cheek and marks on his arms, below the bracelet. He could imagine the abuse Harry had endured. He had studied about abuses, but he never met one of the victims. To say he was shocked after acknowledged it was an understatement.

"Yes," he said; his voice gentler. "He wants it to be like a club party. You also have to wear a mask. Come if you can, Harry, this will be fun. And don't forget to bring the card; it has my signature in it. They will recognize you as my friend and you'll get closer to Draco."

"I'll… I'll try," Harry croaked. He looked up at Blaise, his eyes watered. "I… I have to… to go. Th…thank you…Blaise."

"My pleasure, Harry. I should go too. See you soon." Blaise turned and prepared to run.

"W-wait!"

The dark man looked back. "Wh…why are… you doing this?"

"Because," Blaise swished his fringes from his forehead. A small smile lay on his lips. Harry shuddered; it reminds him too much to Draco. "Draco cannot stop thinking about you."

And then he ran, left Harry who slumped in the darkened alley. He leaned against the brick wall, and the incident that happened eight years ago, repeated.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<em>

"I'll meet… you again, Draco…. and… I just… I just want you to… to know who… who I am." Harry choked, his tears damped the invitation.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

* * *

><p>A club party. Harry may be uneducated, but he isn't an idiot. He knows well what the club looks like, because Dudley had dragged him there with his friends. Actually he disliked it, but he was interested with one thing.<p>

The dance floor. The club dance never fails to fascinate him.

He had practiced those dance steps by himself. He even joined a night dance class, led by Nymphandora Tonks, a working class dance instructor. He's a good dancer, and The Dursleys never know it. After he had done all his chores, he fled there and back beyond midnight. Ron and Hermione, his best and only friends, also servants to The Dursleys, always stayed up to sneak him in and out before and after his dance class.

Somehow, Dudley notices. Maybe, just maybe. He always gave hard chores to Harry and he had to do it alone, so he would be too exhausted to go to the dance class. Harry is already of age, but he was still Dudley's punching bag. He often wonders when his last family being nice to him. Nobody knows that he's Lord Dursley's _cousin_, not servant. Even Ron and Hermione didn't.

"Harry!" Hermione ran and hugged him. "What happened?"

Harry put the chocolate cups on the table and left with the bushy haired girl. He couldn't stop smiling. "Wh…where's Ron?"

"He's cleaning the kitchen," she answered. Among the trio, only Hermione who ever sat in a classroom, before her parents deceased and she had to support herself in the age of twelve. She worked in the Dursleys since she was thirteen, and she met Harry. She was engaged to Ron Weasley, son of The Dursleys' head chef, Molly Weasley.

Ron had worked there since they were of age, which means seventeen. He fell in love with Hermione almost instantly. Ron never attend school because he was too weak to go there; and his parents weren't that rich to homeschooled him. Besides, he has six siblings, and all of them have to study too. That makes them lacking on money. So when Ron was seventeen and (felt) strong enough, he insisted to his mother to let him work with her.

"You have any chores tonight? Dudley didn't beat you again, did he?" she asked with hushed voice as they walked in the kitchen. She apparently noticed some dust on his outfit, Harry thought, bemused. He shook his head, answering the two questions at once.

"Her…Hermione, can you and Ron… please… help me?"

* * *

><p>"So, Malfoy's Dance Club, eh?" Nymphandora, usually called by Tonks, looked down at her student. Harry just nodded, his face brightened. He swung his arm weakly, made a newly bruise on his arm below the bracelet more noticeable. She winced at the sight of the purple bruise on the small young man's arm.<p>

"The theme is 'Party Rock Anthem'," she continued, her voice gentle but dreamy. "I know that song. Luna had shown the choreography to me."

Harry looked back to saw Luna Lovegood, his colleague, who was doing some kind of hip-hop dance mixed with ballet, her eyes unfocused. Sometimes Harry wonders if Tonks gives those dreamy traits of her to Luna. They are so much alike.

"What are you waiting for, then?" Tonks suddenly chided. "Let's go to the dance floor."

"Al…alright," Harry stammered, and was taken to the dance floor, joined Luna, Seamus and Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chap will up soon! Reviews?<strong>


	3. June 5th is Coming

This is for Drarry-for-Life's **Twisted Fairytale Contest** in dA. And I just own the story.** JKR owns the chars.** Someone named XXShiro-KunXX in dA volunteered to beta this chapter, and I cannot be happier today! Thanks a lot, Shiro-Kun!

Another (longer) A/N, about this (confusing) line: _...he held Harry's heart like a heartgrenade..._. I bet not only Shiro-Kun who is confused with it. Sorry, but I cannot hold myself and keep forgetting that this is NOT a Green Day fic. that line is from She's A Rebel by Green Day. That song inspired me a bit too much, I have to say.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hearts Collide<br>Draco x Harry  
>A Twisted Fairytale of Cinderella<br>Seer M. Anno****

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there lived a scrawny young man with brilliant green eyes and a messy mop which was considered as his black hair. And miles away, in a Manor, lived a rich, handsome young man. They met each other, even though they realized they were like sky and earth, their hearts collided without either realizing, and they could not stop thinking about each other since then.<em>

_Time passed and they the rich young man was to hold a party for his twentieth birthday. The green eyed one was determined to go. Luckily he had some friends that supported him. But if something happened could they meet again? If they could, it was because fate surely has something to do with them._

* * *

><p><em>A MONTH LATER…<em>

"Malfoys?"

Harry just nodded, couldn't hide his grin. He would meet the boy who changed his life, again! He couldn't wait for June 5th! Next month!

"I've heard about them," Hermione said again, folded the card and gave it to Harry. "They were, and still are, the richest family in Wiltshire."

Harry winced when he remembered the incident eight years ago. Wiltshire.

_"Listen, boy, you know the richest family in Wiltshire, don't you? Who are they, boy?"_

_"I… I don't know."_

_"No wonder, a moron like you."_

"Harry?" Ron asked, snapped him from his thoughts. "If you want to go there, we should make plans from now. We've been thinking about one since last month, when you asked for help, and we've come out with some. Well, actually it's Mione who had come up with some." Ron blushed. "And we think we need to discuss it with you first."

"Al…alright."

They had began to discuss it when Dudley bellowed from his room. "WHERE'S HE?"

"I…I have to… to go," Harry stood abruptly. He knew that Dudley was calling him, even when he had not mentioned his name. Ron had to hold him from falling. "See…see you… later…guys."

"You can't go there, Harry!" Ron insisted, for the hundredth time.

Harry shook his head. Fear rose in his body. "And… and… get you… you two…fired? N-no."

Harry released himself from Ron's grip and ran as fast as he could, left the two lovebirds alone.

"See you, Harry." Hermione said sadly. 

* * *

><p>It was not good.<p>

Dudley had heard about the big party Draco was to hold, and he had insisted on going. Harry realized that Draco had invited almost all the royal lords and ladies in Britain. But he allowed them to take a friend with them, even the non-royal ones. He wanted to expand his society, and the trio decided this would be a good idea.

And Dudley wanted to go. Vernon disliked the idea, and Dudley had needed to channel his anger. So he had called Harry to his room.

When Harry went back to his room, cupboard under the stairs, even at the age of nineteen, Ron and Hermione were already there. Like usual, Hermione wiped blood from his nose and Ron whispered angry words about the smug, abusive royal family. Harry understood that they were afraid of his last family, and they didn't want to get fired. He didn't want that either, because he didn't want to lose his only friends.

"What now?" Ron asked.

"Dudley w-wants… to come. V-Vernon dislike…the…the idea."

"Come? To Malfoy's party?" Hermione gaped.

Harry gave her a stiff nod. Mostly because his head and neck hurt. But suddenly his knees gave up and he fell, kneeled on the floor.

"I was… I was happy, and he… he destroyed it… he destroys everything! Wh-what if… what if… Draco… chooses him… over me? He… he dances…he dances better…better than me!"

"Harry," Hermione pulled him to an awkward hug. Harry gasped and cried in to her shoulder. Ron approached them and pulled his fiancé and friend to his embrace. The trio sulked together, as Ron and Hermione vowed in their hearts, that nobody could destroy this opportunity. Somehow, Lord Draco Malfoy became Harry's refuge, and they would make them meet again.

Whatever it took. 

* * *

><p>"Miss Tonks," Hermione greeted. She had read some news about this weird woman, who has a obsession on changing her hair color and style. Tonks also has a fetish on colored contact lenses; she changed her eye color almost every day.<p>

"Hello," she greeted back. "What brings you here?"

"It's about your student, Harry."

"Ah, ah," Tonks smiled dreamily at the bushy haired young woman, and winked her now-hazel-eyes on her. "He learns very hard, that Harry, especially the Party Rock Anthem's choreographs. He's determined to attend the Malfoy's party."

"Well, you know that then," Hermione took a deep breath. "You're a dance instructor, and I think you can help us about costumes."

"You're looking for a mask and outfits, aren't you?" she asked, and her smile widened in amusement when she saw her face redden. Hermione herself felt her cheeks grew hotter in embarrassment. This woman knew everything she wanted to say.

"A friend of mine has a small costume shop. Why don't give it a look?" Tonks said softly, took a little box and pulled out a card. "His address," she said curtly.

"Thank you, Miss Tonks," Hermione bowed down in front of the dance instructor.

"Your welcome, Miss…?"

"I'm Hermione Granger. And that guy who's trying to dance but is failing miserably, is my fiancé, Ron Weasley." She sighed as she looked to Ron, who was trying to break-dance. "Nice to meet you, Miss Tonks," she looked back at Tonks and they shook hands. "I should go."

"Alright," Tonks said, came back to her dreamy side again. "Say good luck to Harry, eh?"

Hermione just nodded and then she was gone with the redhead. 

* * *

><p>"Hello, Harry," Ron greeted the green eyed young man. Hermione smiled behind him.<p>

"H…hi, Ron. He…hello, Hermione."

"There's something for you." Hermione said, her face full of riddles. Harry lifted his eyebrow.

"Wh…what is it?"

"In your room, Harry," Ron carefully patted his back. "Look for it," Hermione continued, still wiping the dining table.

Harry went to his room and saw a package on his small bed, wrapped neatly.

From:  
>SIRIUS O. BLACK<br>UNREGISTERED ANIMAGUS: COSTUME SHOP AND INN  
>12th GRIMMAULD PLACE<br>SURREY

Harry gasped. Nobody had ever send him a package before. He flipped the package. Maybe this wasn't for him. Yes, it had to be that. This must be Dudley's, or Uncle Vernon's, or Aunt Petunia's, or…

To:  
>HARRY<br>THE DURSLEYS RESIDENCE  
>4th PRIVET DRIVE<br>SURREY

It's for him. FOR HIM. Harry couldn't hide his amazement. Slowly and carefully, he ripped the package open.

A neon red and gold full-face mask fell onto the bed. Harry pulled out tight jeans, a pair of sparkly shoes, a black leather jacket, and a neon red T-shirt. He saw a pair of silver dog tags, a small box of contact lenses, and a piece of paper. He picked the paper, and read the words there.

_Harry,  
>I've been informed by a friend of mine, your dance instructor, Tonks, about your friends, Hermione and Ron's, arrival in my shop. She said that you'll attend a big party, and you'll need outfits. So, these are for you. Have fun.<em>

_Sirius Black, Nymphandora Tonks, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley_

Harry smiled so wide 'till his cheeks hurt. His smile didn't fade even when he read the little note below the letter.

_PS.  
>Your name is same with my godson. Sometimes I wonder that I've meet him again when Ron said your name. But he's already dead, as long as I've known. Nevermind. Let's say these are from your fairy godfather, in case you already have one. Hope you like it.<br>S.B_

* * *

><p>Ron was carrying dirty clothes when he heard Count Vernon's voice roared in the room. He leaned against the wall, eavesdropping.<p>

"Listen, Dudley, I forbid you to go there!"

"Dad, I just want to party! What's wrong with that?"

"It's Malfoys! They disgraced us eight years ago! And that little scum of their Lord," Ron cringed when he heard Vernon's swear. "Dare to come back here again, and look for him!"

"Him?"

"That boy, of course!" Ron frowned, didn't know who his master was referring to.

"What?" Dudley's voice was full of shock.

Silence. Ron truly hoped that Dudley would change his mind and didn't go to Malfoy's party.

"Dad, you're really thinking that I'll change my mind with this, aren't you?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you failed," Dudley said, his voice full of victory.

"Bloody hell," Ron swore, too soft to be heard.

"Dad, I'm almost twenty. I'm not a kid anymore, I can watch over myself."

Vernon let out a sigh. "Alright. You are allowed to go there until midnight. I won't tolerate more than that."

Ron had to hold his laughter. As if Lord Dursley never went out beyond midnight! Suddenly he felt a bit lightheaded. He had to carry these clothes down, before he collapsed for bringing heavy things a bit too long. Damn his sickness.

Ron ran downstairs. He had to told Hermione and Harry about this.

* * *

><p>"So," Hermione started, after some tearful moments with Harry and Ron. Harry wept when he saw the package and thanked them repeatedly. "If Dudley wants to go there and back before midnight, you should do the same."<p>

"W…what?"

"I mean, you have to go back before midnight. I don't want something happened to you."

"Al…alright," Harry answered, a bit puzzled.

"Well, Harry," Ron said, "why don't you take these for a try?"

"Al…alright."

They just tried the mask when Ron asked, "Harry?"

"Y…yes?"

"What did Lord Malfoy do to make you so happy?"

Harry's face paled. He had never told anyone about him and Draco. But Ron and Hermione were his best friends, the only ones he'd ever had. Draco was his first friend and he held Harry's heart tightly like a hand grenade. Why couldn't he tell them about him?

So Harry pulled up his oversized shirt sleeve. "Th…this bracelet. He…he gave it to me."

His two friends' eyes widened.

"He's my… he's my… first…first friend. I… will… I will never…forget…him."

Silence. But then Hermione nodded. "Oh, I see. Now, Harry, put that mask off and try this shirt. Ron, where's his shirt?" Her voice melted the tension between them and Ron smiled as he looked for the neon thing. 

* * *

><p><em>TWO DAYS BEFORE DRACO'S BIRTHDAY…<em>

"Lord Zabini," Dobby greeted the Zabini heir. Blaise nodded at him said, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Dobby answered.

"In private," Blaise looked around. Draco was eyeing him suspiciously and next to him, Pansy was too occupied to notice; she was ordering the servants about the furniture and final designs of a nightclub The Silver Trio had designed together.

"Draco," Blaise waved at him, tried to soften the nearly birthday boy a bit. "I need to talk to Dobby."

"About what?"

"Your birthday," Blaise answered, half-truthfully. "So?"

"Go ahead," Draco sighed, wiped his sweat from his forehead. Finally he was sweating, Blaise thought, amused. "I had no idea that making this would drive me to a frenzy. If I knew this would be this complicated, I would've had no ceremony at all. If somebody wants to talk to me about birthday's again after this, I will hex them to a mute."

"Calm down, friend," Blaise patted his back. "It's your twentieth birthday, you should celebrate it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say," Blaise just laughed at Draco's sigh and went outside with Dobby. But before he left, he caught a glance of a thing that had been encircling Draco's wrist for almost eight years, but only had just caught his interest.

That green and silver bracelet.

"Yes, Lord Zabini?"

"For God's sake, call me Blaise," he sighed. "Never mind. Dobby, I need to know something."

Dobby stayed silent, waited for the lord to say something.

"Draco said that you gave him the bracelets, right?"

"I did. Why?" his face suddenly brightened. "You found the other one?"

Blaise nodded, and then told Draco's now-butler, the story.

"So," Dobby said slowly. "Harry tried to steal Draco's wallet, you saw the red bracelet, and remembered that Draco misses him so much?"

"Yes. That's why I gave him my invitation," Blaise explained. "Listen, Dobby. He has my signature, and he'll wear a mask. I don't know what will he look like, but if you see the card and my signature, just let him in, okay? I don't want Draco to know this now; this will be his best birthday ever."

"Before his 12th birthday of course," Dobby said, a smile came across his lips. Blaise nodded in agreement.  
>"He told me about a shy, cute emerald-eyed little boy who was his playing companion. He enjoyed it so much until he went back to The Dursleys and found out that Harry was gone. At least that's what they told him."<p>

"And he cannot stop thinking about him," Dobby continued. "I love Draco like I love my own siblings, Blaise. I'll do everything I can to make him happy."

"Pans and I will do the same. Because he didn't look _that_ happy for eight years."

"Yes." 

* * *

><p><strong>The next chap will up soon! Reviews?<strong>


	4. Party Rock Anthem

This is for Drarry-for-Life's **Twisted Fairytale Contest** in dA. And I just own the story.** JKR owns the chars.** Someone named XXShiro-KunXX in dA volunteered to beta this chapter, and I cannot be happier today! Thanks a lot, Shiro-Kun!

Now is the most important chapter coming. Because that's when they meet again. It sounded better in my head, seriously. But enjoy, I hope you'll like it. :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hearts Collide<br>Draco x Harry  
>A Twisted Fairytale of Cinderella<br>Seer M. Anno****

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there lived a scrawny little boy with brilliant green eyes and messy black mop which was considered as his hair. And miles away, in a Manor, there lived a rich, handsome boy. They met each other, and their hearts collided without either realizing. They could not stop thinking about each other since then.<em>

_After years, eventually they had an opportunity to meet again. And fate would make sure that they wouldn't waste it. Because like what was said, fate surely has something to do with them._

* * *

><p><em>THE D-DAY…<em>

Dudley was in a happy mood. Not surprising though, since he was allowed to go to Draco's party and all. But he noticed that Harry was happy too, and it dampened his own joyful mood.

"What are you staring at?" he spoke harshly at his much-too-smaller cousin. Harry snapped from his thoughts, winced, and continued to mop the floor. But it wasn't enough. He leaned against the wall as one of his legs suddenly sprang out and tripped Harry. The small young man fell; face first in to the bucket filled with cold, dirty water.

"Oops. Sorry," he said sarcastically. "Maybe if you weren't so clumsy, you'll use your eyes, you four-eyed freak."

Harry saw red.

"Get… out," he hissed. "Don't…don't touch...touch me…again."

Dudley cringed a bit at his words, but didn't cower. "I will," he said. "And I'll be out to attend the most prestigious party in the whole of Britain tonight."

He didn't know why, but he saw Harry wince nervously. But he thought it was because of Harry's position, wet and humiliated. He continued to taunt his cousin, who tried to hold back his tears and anger.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Ron and Hermione were done with their work and began looking for their friend. "Harry? Are you there?" Ron said quietly, knocking on his cupboard door.<p>

No answer. "Ron, maybe I know where he is." Hermione suddenly said. "It's a place he would go often-before you came here."

"Well, show me." Ron said desperately. "I don't want to spend my time sneaking around this house to find him. I will surely get fired."

Hermione took him to the attic. "Look," she whispered.

The only fireplace in the house was lit. A dark figure was sitting near it. Without any doubt, Ron knew it was Harry. He wanted to approach him, but Hermione held him. "He never came here after you joined Ron. Let him be for a while."

They were preparing to leave when Ron heard Harry's voice echoed in the dark attic.

_I mused near the lit fire  
>My dreams danced in the flames<br>Good dreams, cheerful dreams  
>But it's empty<br>It's all empty  
>Ah, empty!<em>

Ron gasped. And that's when Harry looked up and saw Ron. "Ron," he nodded at the redhead.

"Harry, you need to get ready now." Hermione said softly, breaking the awkward silence.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now Dudley's gone."<p>

Harry snuck out to The Dursley's backyard. Hermione held a plastic bag, filled with Harry's outfits, while Ron kept watch of the street through the bushes.

"Good." Hermione smiled weakly. They were nervous and scared. If their masters found out about this, they would surely be fired. And Molly Weasley would certainly kill her son.

With shaky hands, Harry took up the outfits and wore it one by one. Ron helped him whilst Hermione looked around; making sure that nobody was near them or was seeing them from the house. She nodded in relief when she noticed there were none.

"Alright," she said. "Last touch." She poured a small amount of cologne and spread it on Harry's outfits and neck. "Vanilla scent is memorable."

They walked with Harry to a small road. A taxi was there, and Ron's brother was the driver. They had booked him for Harry for the rest of the night, with nothing for return. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, loved Harry and Hermione.

"Fred," Ron nodded at his elder brother.

"I'm George!"

"What?" Hermione lifted her eyebrow. "But we talked to Fred before!"

Ron huffed, and his hands circled his brother's neck. He avoided it, and when they strangled him softly, he laughed out loud.

"Fred, stop joking," Ron sighed. Then he turned to his friends. "It's Fred. He's ticklish on the neck."

"I see," Hermione tried to hold back her laughter. "Now, Harry, you may go." She kissed Harry's cheek and Ron hugged him.

"Have fun, Harry!"

Harry looked back at them and said softly. "Thank… thank you. For…for everything."

"Don't mention it," they said as Harry got inside the taxi.

Fred opened his window and stared at the two lovebirds outside. "I'll stay until midnight, is that okay? I have to put this taxi back to the headquarters or tomorrow my boss will kill me."

"It's…it's fine," Harry said behind him. Ron and Hermione just nodded. Fred smiled at them and closed the window.

Hermione was embracing Ron when the taxi roared to life and went away.

"You know what, Ron?"

"What?"

"I think Harry is in love with Lord Malfoy."

* * *

><p>Dobby and his fellow Malfoy servants were greeting guests when he saw someone stood nervously at a bit of a distant from him. When there weren't any guests left, he left his friends and approached the young man. He wore a mask, so surely he was one of Draco's guests.<p>

"I see you want to go inside," Dobby said, his tone soft. "Why don't you just walk in?"

"I…I don't… I don't know. Blaise gave me…he gave me…this."

Dobby frowned when he opened the card, but when he saw Lord Zabini's signature on it, something snapped. _It was him._

"You're Lord Zabini's friend. Just come in. I'm sure The Silver Trio would love to see you."

"Al…alright." Harry said nervously. He rolled his sleeve up to wipe sweat on his neck and Dobby saw the bracelet. He knew he would see it there, but he was still surprised. It had been eight years and finally his young master would see his love again. Yes, this was his love. Draco had even confessed that he was in love with this young man. He just broke up with Baroness Astoria Greengrass (the younger sister of Lady Daphne Greengrass) and before that, Lady Pansy Parkinson. When Dobby asked why, his master had admitted it.

Dobby followed Harry's body with his eyes. Yes, fate surely has something to do with them.

* * *

><p>"Pans, I didn't find a nice dancer to dance with."<p>

"Not yet." Pansy said patiently. She knew that Draco was nervous. Blaise had told her about Harry, and somehow, she felt that Draco knew it. Or maybe he was nervous because this was his first big party. "People are still coming, Dray."

"Yeah. And I don't want to dance with that fat Lord Dursley. Even I have to admit he dances good," Draco huffed, his stormy grey eyes squinted below his mask which only covered the top half of his face. "Who invited him anyway?"

"You told Blaise that every lord and lady could come," Pansy replied, the neon orange full-face mask shined below the light. "He's a Lord, so he could come. Maybe he's not that bad; and you said that you want to expand your society. Why not start from him?"

"Whatever," he sighed and Pansy laughed. "May I dance with you while our Lord Zabini is too occupied with that DJ table?"

Pansy smiled. Her Draco was back. "Alright, Lord Malfoy."

* * *

><p>Harry had to hold his breath. The venue was amazing! It was even more astonishing than any club Dudley had ever dragged him into. And the dance floor! Oh, that dance floor!<p>

His dance instincts kicked in and he walked down the sparkling dance floor. Party Rock Anthem roared from those speakers and his instincts kicked harder, and he began shuffling.

He threw a glance to the DJ table higher than the dance floor, and saw Blaise as the DJ. The dark man looked up from the table and caught his stare. Maybe he recognized me, Harry thought, and his thought was proven when Blaise smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Pansy was dancing with the birthday boy (not on the dance floor, of course, Draco was supposed to showed up when Blaise called him) when she saw a sign Blaise gave her. That Sign. That means…<p>

She kept shuffling along with Draco as Blaise nodded to the dance floor, on the right, gestured to a young man who was dancing alone. He wore a full-face, neon red and gold, mask. That made his emerald eyes stick out from beneath the mask.

Draco had even told them about those _cute emerald eyes_, and Pansy knew it in an instant. She spun in time, almost lost her concentration, but managed a nod to her fiancé without Draco's notice.

Blaise smirked to her and said through the microphone, "Now please welcome…" Draco and Pansy automatically stopped dancing. "THE BIRTHDAY BOY!"

"Here goes nothing," Draco muttered as he shuffled down the dance floor.

* * *

><p>The music restarted. "PARTY ROCK!" people shouted.<p>

_LETS GO!  
>Party rock is in the house tonight<br>Everybody just have a good time  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<br>Everybody just have a good time_

Maybe it was a good idea to make this a dance masked party. People won't notice me, Harry thought. But Dudley may be able to recognise me. Why can't I tame this hair?

He danced with a few people. But they were bad dancers, he thought sadly.

And then he looked at the birthday boy. His Draco Malfoy. And he was dancing with… with… was that Dudley?

_We just wanna see ya…  
>SHAKE THAT!<em>

Suddenly people changed their dance partners. Harry moved from a girl to a young woman with neon orange full-face mask. Her hazel eyes were filled with something Harry couldn't read as they shuffled together. But he bet she was smiling, even with the mask covering her mouth.

"I'm Lady Parkinson, Pansy is my nickname," she suddenly said.

"Ha…Harry."

"Oh, my," she said. Why did she sound so surprised, he wondered. "I'm one of the Silver Trio. Blaise told me about you."

Why do people now know about me?

"Listen," she said, as they kept shuffling together, the song roared via those speakers. "I'll pair you with Draco, I promise." She could feel Harry's breath hitch when she mentioned Draco's name. _Yes, this was Draco's playing companion._

Pansy spun and Harry shuffled. Even though they never practiced together, they made it perfect. She did a moonwalk dance, a thing Harry didn't get in his class with Tonks, so he shuffled forwards, towards the short-haired young woman.

"You're quite remarkable as a dancer, Harry," she complimented. Like Draco, there was no offence in her voice. "Draco will say so, I bet."

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<em>

"Be ready," she whispered. "This will give you chance to change partners."

"Al…alright."

_We just wanna see ya…_

Suddenly she was in front of Harry. He looked around and saw people did the same thing. Draco wasn't far from him; he was dancing with a girl who Harry didn't know. While Dudley… Thank God, he was far away from them.

_shake that…_

The music silenced up a bit. Harry knew this song like he knew his own palm. He knew all the choreographies in it, and he took his breath, readied himself for the next part of the song.

_Everyday I'm shufflin'!_

After that the song… exploded into life.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Astoria," Draco greeted his ex while dancing together. Astoria smiled below her purple half- mask. "Hi Draco."<p>

"How's Neville?"

"Fine." They shuffled together. Draco bowed, Astoria bowed, their feet spun together.

"Good steps, Lord Malfoy," she said, a bit of malice in her voice. Draco knew she still loved him. But he also knew that Astoria deserved a person who was better than a blonde who kept thinking about another person with cute emerald eyes whilst still dating her.

"Thank you, Baroness Greengrass." He answered solemnly. "Now we have to change partners. See you."

Baroness Astoria Greengrass just nodded when Lord Draco Malfoy rowed together in front of her, and they began to move opposite ways. Draco and his lines to the left, and Astoria's went to the right.

_Shufflin' shufflin'_

The song stopped the two lines together. Draco was paired together with a messy haired young man. He lifted his eyebrows, never had the idea that he would dance with another man tonight occurred to him. A man other than the cute emerald eyed boy he always thinks about. But he took the young man's hand and they shuffled together.

* * *

><p>Harry's world turned to a blur. He knew that his transparent contact lenses were still there, it was just the person in front of him that made his eyes blurred. Pansy was there, and she practically shoved him in front of Draco.<p>

"Good luck, and have fun," she whispered. Yes, he would have fun.

The song also turned into a blur, but he still remembered the choreography. Draco was impressed with his body's moves and they made a perfect pair.

"You're great!" Draco praised, and Harry could feel his cheeks get hotter below his mask. The song was finally done. They danced many songs ahead. They danced until they felt that they couldn't stand properly anymore. But they had a great time together. Draco had never met a lord with great dance steps before. He was so happy.

Finally they went to the bar, took every appetizers and small cakes which were provided there. No alcohol, because Draco vowed that he didn't want to deal with his guests' hangovers on the next day.

"So, do you want some food? Or drink? Or seat? Here, you can sit here," Draco asked as he sat down, tried to make his dance partner take off his mask. He leaned forward and smelled some vanilla on Harry's clothes. Mmm. He loved vanilla.

"N…no, thank…thank you."

_Those stammers._

Draco felt something stir in his body. His memories played havoc with his emotions for the hundredth time, when he had played with the stammering boy. He looked up, but Harry avoided his eyes.

"Er…I need…I need to go…toilet…" Harry suddenly stammered, looking away from Draco's stormy eyes. He felt that those beautiful eyes could bore down into his soul.

"Back there," Draco pointed.

"Al…alright." Harry unconsciously rolled up his jacket sleeve to wipe sweat from his neck. Draco's eyes widened when he saw the thing he had missed for eight years. He blinked and wished it was true the stammering, cute emerald-eyed boy who was his playing companion.

But before he had a chance to do anything, Harry was gone. He blinked some more, and felt as if a switch was flipped on in his body.

"Hey! Wait!" he rose and ran after the messy haired young man, ignoring the music and some disappointed glances from the other guests.

* * *

><p>Count Lucius Malfoy had no idea that he would find a young man in the loo, sweating and shaking. He didn't usually go into that loo, because his son owned half of the Manor now, including that loo. But his son was holding a birthday party, and Lucius was interested. So he decided to come and take a look.<p>

"Hello," Lucius greeted the masked young man. The man looked up, his fringe flew from his forehead and Lucius was shocked of what he saw.

A lightning bolt scar.

"You…" He trailed his eyes down and saw a familiar bracelet on the young man's wrist. "Wait."

Harry stopped from his way to the nearest loo. "May I see your bracelet?"

"Al…alright." He released the thing from his wrist, a thing he had never done before. But he saw Lucius' face and realized that he must've been Draco's father, and he couldn't go against him.

Lucius examined the bracelet carefully. Oh God, this was the bracelet he gave to Dobby's father years ago. He knew that Dobby gave these to his son, and Draco surely gave it to that young man. But what did that mean?

When Harry was out, his eyes were fixed on the clock.

11.50 PM. Oh, shit. Harry automatically ran outside, his mask on his hand, he didn't care of Lucius' yells after him.

* * *

><p>Draco ran inside the farthest loo from the birthday venue and met his father with Harry's bracelet in his hand.<p>

"Father, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see your party."

"Father, I told you it's…"

"And I met a rude young man with messy mop of black hair, ran outside without realizing his bracelet was still with me."

"What?" Draco took the bracelet from his father's hand. He gripped it, and then he ran outside, and was greeted by silence.

He heard a car engine in a distant. And his eyes watered in an instant. He had almost met his love, and there he was, holding the thing that had caused them to collide. He fell onto his knees, and sang with a hoarse voice.

_Beautiful ride, beautiful outfits  
>Silver-laced, resplendent, wonderful<br>But the flames went down  
>Dreams were gone<br>Flew as a smoke  
>Flew as a smoke<br>Oh, darling!_

Lucius came and stood behind his broken son, dumbfounded when he realized that Draco was crying. Without even looking at his father, Draco said, "Father, can you help me? Please?"

* * *

><p><strong>The next chap will up soon! Reviews?<strong>

PS.  
>The song that Draco sang when Harry left him, and the song that Harry sang in the attic is actually not a song. It's my own translation (and addition) to Darrell Rivers' lyrics (for the Cinderella drama) in IN A FIFTH AT MALORY TOWERS by Enid Blyton. If someone has the original English book, review and tell me what's the right lyric so I can change it. Thanks.<p> 


	5. Jawdropping Revelation

This is for Drarry-for-Life's **Twisted Fairytale Contest** in dA. And I just own the story.** JKR owns the chars.** Thanks a lot to my beta Shiro-Kun!

A bit short, this chap is. :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hearts Collide<br>Draco x Harry  
>A Twisted Fairytale of Cinderella<br>Seer M. Anno****

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there lived a scrawny little boy with brilliant green eyes and messy black mop which was considered as his black hair. And miles away, in a Manor, lived a rich, handsome boy.<em>

_They were like sky and earth. But finally, after years, they met each other, they realized each other. However, fate was not that nice. This is reality, not a fairytale which makes a happy ending story almost instantly. So, one left without the other knowing, and that saddened them both._

_But although fate sometimes is cruel, it promised that they will meet again. Because, like what was said, fate had something to do with them._

* * *

><p><em>I'll never be the same if we ever meet again<br>Won't let you get away  
>Say if we ever meet again,<br>This free-falls, got me so, kiss me all, night  
>Don't ever let me go<br>I'll never be the same if we ever meet again_

_THE NEXT DAY…_

"Dobby."

"Yes, Master Lucius?"

"I'm not your master anymore. Draco is now."

"That's alright, Master Lucius."

"Fine," Lucius huffed. "Dobby, I need you to find the latest edition of The Book of Royal Families. It's in the library, ask Tinky if you cannot find it. And don't be too long."

"Alright, Master Lucius." Dobby bowed a bit and was gone. Lucius sighed but couldn't hide his smile at his ex-servant's stubbornness.

* * *

><p>Harry was not well in the following day. He was pale, but he was smiling. "I… I had… had a good… time," he told Hermione and Ron.<p>

"That's wonderful, mate!" Ron patted his back carefully, and Hermione stopped washing the dishes to give him a small hug.

"But…"

"What is it, Harry?"

Harry just lifted his arm. "Oh, you lost the bracelet, Harry?" Ron asked in shock. Hermione gasped. Harry just nodded stiffly, his eyes burning.

"Draco's…father wanted…wanted to see…it. And… I…I left it."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Dobby went back with a thick book. Lucius took it, and read the title: 'THE BOOK OF ROYAL FAMILIES'. He found the index and started to look at the name he was looking for. He smiled inwardly as he read:<p>

_POTTERS, THE_

_The Potters is one of the oldest royal families in England, was formed circa 1st century, along with The Malfoys. Instead of staying in French with The Malfoys, they reside in Southern of England, but some of them split to Southeast of England, mostly stayed in Surrey. Some of The Malfoys followed them to the Southern of England, but majorly they reside in Wiltshire and not Surrey. (For more information of The Malfoys, look at page 95)_

_The Potters are well-known of their black, messy hair, hazel or green eyes, and hard-shaped jaws. One thing that is their most visible physical appearance is a lightning bolt scar on their foreheads. But some of them have it on their arms or ankles, for example Anthony Potter and Marie-Louise Potter. (For more information about Anthony and Marie-Louise Potter, look at page 176)_

_The Potters were very wealthy, although not as rich as The Malfoys, but their amount of money was surely remarkable._

_According to The Noble Names of Potter, the latest married descendant of The Potters is Count James Hayden Potter (b. March 1960). He married Lily Christiansen Evans (b. January 1960), a non-royal woman, in 1977, and they had one son, Lord Harry James Potter (b. July 1980). They died in a car crash in 1981, and the line of Potter has ended. People wondered if there are any siblings of James, but they found none…_

It isn't, Lucius thought. He read the index once again and found another family he wanted to know.

"Dobby," eventually he called the waiting servant.

"Yes, Master Lucius?"

"I have to see Draco. Summon my son here."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Father, what brings me here?"<p>

"The fact that your playing companion was Lord Potter. The last Potter heir."

Draco's mouth hung open. "Can you say that again?"

"Lord Zabini and Lady Parkinson told me his name, and I saw his scar last night."

"But he's dead!"

"Apparently not," Lucius said. He gave the book to his son. "Look for The Potters and then you have to see The Dursleys."

Draco just nodded and read the description of The Potters. And then he turned the pages and finally found what he was looking for.

_DURSLEYS, THE_

_They were formed circa 13th century. They were the richest family in Surrey after The Potters…_

Draco skipped some unimportant descriptions, and saw something interesting.

_…According to The Dursleys' Honorable Family Line, the last married descendant of The Dursleys is Count Vernon Dursley (b. November 1957). He married Petunia Christiansen Evans (b. May 1958), a non-royal woman, in 1976, and they have Lord Dudley Dursley (b. June 1980) as their heir..._

"See something odd?"

"Harry… Harry is…"

"You'll stammer just like him, son. And yes, Harry is their nephew. Not servant."

"But they abuse him! Dudley slapped him when I went there!"

"That's why Narcissa and I were disgusted with them," Lucius said solemnly. "They don't respect other people. Eight years ago, your mother heard you two, and she told me what you had said. We proud of you, Lord Draco Lucius Alexander Orion Malfoy."

"Ugh, Father, stop saying my full name!"

Lucius just smirked at his son. "Now, we have to make plans."

"What?"

"You want to see him again, don't you?" Draco just nodded.

"We have to contact The Dursleys."

Draco never saw his father that determined. "Thank you, Father. Thank you."

"But at first," Lucius started. "You need to talk to someone. Someone who always has helpful advices."

Draco nodded. "Alright, Father."

And then he left his father who continued to read the thick book once more.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chap will up soon! Reviews?<strong>

PS.  
>Next chap will be an interaction between Draco and someone he loves the most in this world. Guess who it is and review to tell me! They are golden to me!<p> 


	6. A Helpful Advice

This is for Drarry-for-Life's **Twisted Fairytale Contest** in dA. And I just own the story.** JKR owns the chars.** This chap is unbeta'd but I'm kind of afraid that I have to go somewhere w/o Internet because HOLIDAY IS COMING! YAY :D

This chap is for NewTimeFan, because her reviews make me smile. :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hearts Collide<br>Draco x Harry  
>A Twisted Fairytale of Cinderella<br>Seer M. Anno****

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, live a scrawny little boy with brilliant green eyes and messy mop which is considered as his black hair. And miles away, in a Manor, lives a rich, handsome boy. They had grown up and become young men, with their hearts collide and their love to each other.<em>

_They are like sky and earth. But even sky and earth ever met each other, right? When the sky and the earth were separated, they would find a way to merge again, whatever it takes, whatever it needs. Because, like what was said, fate has something to do with them._

* * *

><p>Countess Narcissa Malfoy was drinking her tea slowly when she saw her son came rushing in the family room.<p>

"Hello, Draco," she said softly. "What brings you here?"

Draco could only sigh. His mother would keep calm and collected through a hurricane. "Mother," he nodded as he sat down the leather couch. The Manor which was his parents' part was so much quieter and more luxurious than his own. No wonder, his parents are so much like Blaise, vintage fans.

"I need your help. It's about Lord Potter."

"I do notice. Your father already told me about this."

"And, have you come up with solutions?"

"I do not have any," Narcissa had to admit. She avoided the disappointment glance from her son. "But I do have one advice for you."

Draco leaned towards his mother, curious. Narcissa's advices are always helpful. She's someone who never lost her nerve even in the worst incident. Someone who always has great ideas in mind, someone her family depend themselves into.

"Listen," she started. "I heard Lord Dursley slapped his cousin in front of you and you stopped it eight years ago." Draco just nodded. "I sensed some abuses along with Lord Potter's life. I'm afraid he still experiences those abuses until now."

"Where do you think he lives now?"

"Still in The Dursleys."

"What? But it's impossible!"

"What makes you think like that, Draco dear?"

"Because, when I looked for him, they said that he's already gone with… with his parents."

"And do you think he has any parents?"

"I did, but when I rethought about it…" he stopped. "His parents won't let Dudley slapped him, right?"

"Of course." Narcissa replied seriously but Draco could sense some hint of excitement in her voice. "And the government forbids us to employ somebody underage, do they not?"

Something snapped in Draco's mind. "Mother, what if they were right? That Harry wasn't with his relatives anymore?"

"That's what they said, my son. And what thing that Lucius and I have taught you? 'Do not believe in every word you hear'. Remember?" she took a deep breath. "And they have many rooms in there, Draco. You were not checking all of those, were you?"

Draco blushed, a thing he rarely does outside from his family circle. He rose and hugged his mother tightly. "You're right," he admitted.

"I advise you to go there, but do not tell them about it. Go secretly and unnoticeably. You'll find Lord Potter, I promise." Narcissa hugged her son back, smiling inwardly.

"Why Father and you do this?" he asked, smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Because we know you love him." Draco's eyes widened, and Narcissa winked of the unspoken question. "Remind yourself to not tell Dobby secrets."

She rose and prepared to leave her blushing son. "And Draco?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"First love never dies. And nothing we can do for it except to accept it." She held her laughter when she saw her son's face reddened more. "Now wait here, I have something to discuss with you."

And then she left with a swish of her skirt as Draco's mind spun. She was back in a minute, with an obviously old but neat-folded article in her hand.

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening…<em>

"WHERE'S HE?"

"I…I have to… go."

"Not this time, Harry!" Ron gripped Harry's upper arm tightly. "He had beaten you two times already!"

Hermione was crying. "He's too much, Harry! We won't let you this time! I don't care if they fire us, you won't go there anymore!"

Harry couldn't move his already beaten body when Ron half-dragged him to the backyard. "You stay here. We won't let him get to you." Hermione said as she healed Harry's bruised eye.

Harry was seated on the ground. His back was leaned against Ron's body. They were below a tree and a pile of bushes, so they wouldn't be too noticeable.

Suddenly a shadow fell to their vision, and the first thing that Harry saw was blonde hair.

* * *

><p>"Y…you."<p>

Draco recognized the stammer. This was his playing companion, this was his dance partner. This is him. "Harry, what happened to you?" he snapped and kneeled.

"You… you know… me?"

Draco nodded. "After all these eight years, I finally know your name."

Harry closed his eyes, tears ran freely from them. Draco turned to his friends and smiled. "I'm Lord Malfoy."

"We know," the bushy girl answered. "I'm Hermione Granger."

The lanky redhead didn't say anything, but he nodded and muttered, "Ron Weasley."

Draco lifted Harry's arm softly. And he placed the red bracelet to the place where it belongs. "Harry, this is yours," he whispered, but Harry was to beaten up to notice.

"We should get out of here. At least, Lord Potter has to be safe."

"Lord Potter?" Hermione and Ron both gaped at him. Draco just nodded and gestured them to stand up. "I'll explain, now get in the car."

"So, you find the last Potter heir," a sound was heard in front of them.

* * *

><p>"Count, Lord, and Countess Dursley, what a surprise," Draco greeted slightly, anger obvious in his voice.<p>

"Where do you think he is going?" Petunia asked coldly. Ron was holding Harry's body as Hermione cowered behind Draco's tall, lean body.

"I'm afraid it's none of your business," Draco answered lightly. "Lord Harry Potter is already of age—he's nineteen, and you have no right to touch him anymore."

"And you have none either," Dudley said. Maybe he was thinking about his punching bag and not his cousin's life.

"Oh, but I do," Draco refuted. "He had worn that Malfoy bracelet for eight years. I gave it to him, and he appreciates my gift, so I am his friend, at least."

"It's not that easy for you to just take him. We're his last family," Vernon protested.

"Well, I think it's as easy as hit him, am I right? And let me tell you about family," Draco hissed, his patience was wearing off. "Family is not just a name; it's a refuge, a home. Everybody here can see there's no refuge Harry could find in you, let alone a home. And if you tried to open your mouth about this, people won't be happy if they heard you abused a son of Potter, a Lord Potter. Remember, he's twice richer than you."

And after that he nodded to Ron and Hermione. "Let's go."

Ron and Hermione were going inside the car when Draco turned back to face the dumbstruck family. "And I'm withdrawing Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley from this household. Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chap will up soon! Reviews?<strong>


	7. Dreams as Visions of the Past

This is for Drarry-for-Life's **Twisted Fairytale Contest** in dA. And I just own the story.** JKR owns the chars.** This chap is unbeta'd but I'm kind of afraid that I have to go somewhere w/o Internet because HOLIDAY IS COMING! YAY :D

This chap is for my beta Shiro-Kun, even it's unbeta'd, I want to show my gratitude towards her. :)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hearts Collide<br>Draco x Harry  
>A Twisted Fairytale of Cinderella<br>Seer M. Anno****

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, live a scrawny little boy with brilliant green eyes and messy mop which is considered as his black hair. And miles away, in a Manor, lives a rich, handsome boy. They had grown up and become young men, with their hearts collide and their love to each other.<em>

_After some abuses, tears, blood, and bruises, fate reunite them again. Finally the sky and earth reunited and merged together, and that's because fate surely has something to do with them._

* * *

><p>"He got a concussion, bruises and lacerations. One of his ribs cracked. But he'll heal." The doctor said without even looked back to the three people who were standing behind him.<p>

Draco turned to Harry's friends. "You two should rest," he said, looking at the tired Hermione and red-eyed Ron. "You heard him," he gestured to the doctor. "He's fine, and Dobby already readied two rooms near here to you."

Hermione suddenly walked towards him and wrapped his body in her arms. "Thank you, Lord Malfoy… thank you."

"That's okay, Hermione. And please call me Draco." He saw Ron's muttered a 'thank you' and pulled her from Draco's hug. "C'mon, Mione, let Harry rest."

They left. And the doctor followed soon after. Draco looked down at Harry. Lord Potter.

He sat on the floor; put his head on his arms on the bed, staring at his first love. "Harry, you don't know what you have done to me." His hand played with the messy mop of Harry's hair. He propped his upper body and let his face separated only several inches from Harry's.

"You know what?" he asked with hushed voice. "I've been in love with you for eight years."

And then he closed the gap between their faces.

* * *

><p>Harry felt his head spun when he tried to get up. He looked around. The room was empty, but whose walls were white-creamed and bright from the sun. Harry walked towards a big window on his right, his eyes squinted behind his glasses, avoided the sunlight. Being in a dark cupboard for all his life makes him unusual to the sun light.<p>

He leaned against the glass and saw a figure kneeled in the garden. He blinked several times and realized that was a teenager, around twelve or thirteen years old. And his hair was sleek blonde.

Harry just wanted to say something when a song came across his hearing.

_And if I only could,  
>Make a deal with God,<br>And get Him to swap our places,  
>Be running up that road,<br>Be running up that hill,  
>Be running up that building.<br>If I only could_

This song, Harry thought. I know this song.

Suddenly the boy turned his head and looked exactly at Harry, his eyes wet and tears streamed down his cheek. Draco's hand clutched to his wrist, gripped the green bracelet he wore.

Harry couldn't move a muscle. But Draco could. He rose and slowly approached the window that separated them. His beautiful voice was still spinning Harry's mind.

_You, be running up that hill  
>You and me, be running up that hill<br>You and me won't be unhappy._

Harry placed his palm on the glass. Suddenly it felt clammy, but still solid and hard like before. Draco lifted his hand and put it on it, their palms only separated by the glass.

And then the world spun.

_You, be running up that hill  
>You and me, be running up that hill<br>You and me won't be unhappy._

Harry landed on the familiar lawn. The Dursleys Residence, he thought. But this looks older. He saw a black limo stopped in front of the residence, and his breath hitched when a familiar figure stepped out from the car.

Draco, looked like his twelve year old self, was greeted by Vernon. He bowed politely and they talked about something that turned Harry's world upside down.

"May I see Lord Dursley? I need to talk about a boy he knows."

"I'm afraid he's not at home, Lord Malfoy."

"Well, I think you know him. Dobby, my servant, had told you about my arrival here."

"The boy you're looking for is not here anymore."

Draco frowned. "Are you sure? Maybe you made a mistake. This boy has emerald eyes…"

"Yes, yes," Vernon swished his hand. Harry's eyes widened. Draco was here, he was looking for him. Harry stepped back, lightheaded. He couldn't believe this. He thought Draco had left him, but…

"And he had gone with his parents several days ago."

"Oh…" Draco said weakly. "I see. Well, I have no business here anymore, so I have to go. Thank you for your time, Count Dursley." He bowed down and went outside. And Harry suddenly saw himself in his cupboard, tied down on a chair. His aunt stood in front of him, and the dark place made her look like a lanky shadow.

Harry winced at the sight of his younger self. He remembered this time.

"Listen, boy," she hissed, her voice dangerous. "Nobody here wants to be your friend. Nobody, you hear me? As for your disobedience, you are not allowed have your dinner and stay here until tomorrow. Understand?"

The younger Harry winced in pain as his aunt slapped him several times. Harry himself closed his eyes. He remembered all these. He wondered why that was Aunt Petunia who slapped him and not his uncle. And now he knew why. Vernon was handling Draco who came and Petunia held him here.

That thought made tears ran out from his eyes.

And then the world spun again. Draco's beautiful voice was heard.

_You, be running up that hill  
>You and me, be running up that hill<br>You and me won't be unhappy._

Harry landed on a room. Other than the white-cream room he had landed before, he was landed on a living room. A slightly older Draco sat up straight on the biggest seat. He smiled; but Harry knew it was forced. The blonde boy wore a jet black coat which looked too old for his own age.

A woman who was supposed to be his mother approached. "Happy 13th birthday, Draco."

"Thanks, Mother." Draco answered curtly, and his face looked bored when the guests left and he was with his mother only. "Mother, I'm bored."

"You shouldn't be," she answered. "Today is your birthday."

"Yes, and I am bored. Mother, when I can play like…?"

"…other children in their birthdays?" she continued, obviously already heard that question for many times. Harry frowned. Maybe this was why Draco enjoyed his company very much. He never been _that_happy in his own birthdays.

As if understood, Harry's world spun and blurred. Draco's voice sang again. But instead of a sad, dark song, this song was happier and louder.

_Love conquers every time when two hearts come to collide  
>You're the card in my valentine and the candy hearts in my mind.<em>

Harry's vision cleared as he saw a beautiful, dark garden. The moon shone and made the lawn more beautiful than it used to be. And then he heard someone rushed in from the Manor behind him. He looked back and saw Draco, twenty year old Draco, looked pained and indignant. Harry saw his outfits and realized that it was his birthday party.

He gasped when he saw Draco's eyes watered and his hand gripped his red bracelet. Why Draco was crying? Does he miss Harry that much?

Harry's world spun again. Draco's voice just a faint whisper now, but the song was still the same.

_And true love is the rule  
>And you're nobody's fool<em>

He was thrown to another universe now, and he saw younger Dobby (was it him?) sat in front of the younger Draco, maybe around sixteen years old.

"Draco, Baroness Astoria is a decent girl, why you broke up with her?"

"Listen Dobby, I'm tired of that question. Pansy and Blaise are enough already!"

"I'm sorry, Master Draco."

"Don't be." Draco sighed, he looked like he didn't want to disappoint his servant. "I'm just agitated. I cannot stop thinking about this boy, I cannot put him out of my head! Even when I was with Astoria, and Pansy."

"Who is he?"

"The boy who was my playing companion, remember? You know what, Dobby? I'm still unsure about this, but I think I've been in love with him."

Harry's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe this. And as the world spun, he heard Draco's voice again.

_The ship's coming to the light and it was love at first sight.  
>Baby, baby, you're the light and the flame burns in my mind's eye.<em>

And Draco was there with Hermione and Ron, he circled the bracelet to Harry's wrist and kissed it. Harry smiled tearfully; this made his heart ache in longing. He missed Draco, he realized that he loves him all along.

_"I love you, Lord Draco Malfoy,"_ he whispered, his voice hushed with emotions. _"I've loved you for all these eight years."_

_"After all this time?"_

Harry winced, and finally realized that it was Draco's voice. It was him, asking for confirmation, for something that he could be sure of. Harry took a deep breath, and smiled.

_"Always."_

Then his world spun once again, for the last time. And he saw Draco stood next to the bed Harry was laying. He was singing, his voice was louder and happier than ever. And this time, Harry sang together with him.

_Tonight, hearts collide  
>Hearts collide, hearts collide<br>Tonight, hearts collide  
>Hearts collide, hearts collide<br>Tonight, hearts collide  
>Hearts collide, hearts collide<em>

And then he felt that he was sucked to the Harry who was lying on the bed. After that the world went dark as Harry fell to a comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>The first thing that came to Harry's vision was Lord Draco Malfoy's head which was on the bed, above his own arms. He was sleeping.<p>

Harry' breath hitched. He's so beautiful. With shaky hand, he wiped a sum of hair from the blonde's face. Draco slowly stirred and his grey eyes cracked open.

"Morning, Harry," he said softly. His hand held Harry's, and Harry winced in surprise. "Mor…morning. Wh…where am I?"

"I suggest you to wake up and take a bath first, and then we can jump into explanations," Draco said, his tone soft but firm. Harry obliged as he rose from the bed. "But…but my…my clothes?"

"I have one for you in the bathroom," Draco pointed to the closed door near them. "Now go."

"Al…alright." Harry said and walked slowly to the loo. He didn't realize that the photo album of his parents fell down from his pocket. Draco frowned when he saw the small album, and he started to open it.

His eyes widened when he saw a familiar person along with Harry's parents. He flipped the photo and saw some familiar names his godfather Severus had told him.

_Prongs, Lils, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail  
>London, 2 February 1979<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The next chap will up soon! Reviews?<strong>


	8. Hearts Collide

This is for Drarry-for-Life's **Twisted Fairytale Contest** in dA. And I just own the story.** JKR owns the chars.** This chap is unbeta'd, sorry for mistakes.

Lemme get this straight: this is the END. But I do ask some questions, so please read the AN beneath ^^.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hearts Collide<br>Draco x Harry  
>A Twisted Fairytale of Cinderella<br>Seer M. Anno****

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, lived a scrawny young man with brilliant green eyes and messy mop which was considered as his black hair. And miles away, in a Manor, lived a rich, handsome young man. They were so different, like sky and earth.<em>

_But the sky and earth had collided, because fate has something to do with them. But something new was coming to them, and it would be surprising but also blissful. Because fate not only collide them together, but it also made one of them met his long-lost family._

* * *

><p>Sirius Black, or we can say Lord Sirius Orion (blah blah blah) Black (he's unmarried), was reading when he saw someone came in smoothly. He knew some people who walk like that. He looked up and saw someone familiar. At least those eyes were familiar. He hadn't seen those grey eyes for almost two decades. He had to be grateful for the Blacks (and Malfoys) ability to cover their true emotions.<p>

"Hello, Draco. I see you've grown up well."

"Uncle Siri," Draco said, nodded. "Mother doesn't tell me much about you."

"Not her fault," Sirius said. He loves his cousins. At least he loves Countess Andromeda and Narcissa. "It's your late aunt Bellatrix's fault."

"I see," Draco answered. "Anyways, I'm not here to have a nostalgic noon with you, Uncle. I don't want to waste my hours driving here for that. I need you to come with me."

Sirius lifted his eyebrow. This young man clearly inherited that ability to speak from his father, a bit rude but influential. But still, Narcissa had given him gentler appearance and tones. "And if I don't?"

"Well, I cannot force you to do anything you don't want to do." Draco replied solemnly. "But I bet you want to see your godson again."

* * *

><p>"Said it together with me; alright."<p>

"Al…alright."

"No, say it faster, Harry. Alright."

Harry bit his lip in front of Pansy. The short haired lady smiled gently at him, her smile didn't fade even for hours of his failure. "Come on, you can do this. You want to give a surprise to your friends, don't you? Say it again; alright. Do not stammer."

Harry was shaking. He couldn't say something without stammer. Somehow, it was his nature. A bad nature, to be precise. He opened his mouth and tried his best to say, "Al…" and then found himself sprawled on the floor.

"ALRIGHT!" Harry shouted, mostly in shock as his cheek connected against the cold floor. He turned back in anger and saw the dark man was grinning at him.

Blaise had come and push his back. Hard.

"Where are you grinning at?" he asked, furious.

"The fact that we made you speak normally," Blaise answered easily, the grin was still there. "I know Pans already taught you for two hours straight since Draco left with Ron and Hermione, Harry. I don't want her to fail miserably. Especially from that word only, you two had struggled with it since an hour ago."

Harry winced, stunned. Blaise was right.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Black," Hermione greeted the man in surprise when he walked in front of Draco into the café The Sliver Trio had been into. Ron just nodded at them. He still didn't really comfortable around the blonde Lord, and he was a bit scared to Sirius. That man was too eccentric in his opinion.<p>

"Hello," Sirius replied. He sat on the other chair and Draco sat across from him.

"I wonder why we are here," Ron mumbled. "I prefer to be on my bed. At least, Lord Malfoy's bed."

Surprisingly, Draco laughed. "Ron Weasley, Mione Granger, please welcome my uncle, Sirius Black. He's Harry's godfather."

Ron and Hermione gaped at him. "You must be joking!"

Instead of answering, the blonde put a book on the table. "Look for the Potters and the photo of the last Potter family I've put in there."

Sirius looked together with Harry's friends and his eyes watered. "Lily and James died, but God, how Harry is still alive?"

Draco gave them a piece of old newspaper his mother had found. Narcissa and he already discussed about this, and their ideas were in her delicate handwriting below the paper which the article was glued onto.

_THE END OF A LINE_  
><em>November 1, 1981.<em>  
><em>Written by Rita Skeeter<em>

_One of the oldest family lines in England already ended. Sadly, the death of the last family of The Potters was the cause._

_In the unlucky Halloween night, Count James Potter and his wife and child Countess Lily Potter (nee Evans) and Lord Harry Potter, was driving in a dark boulevard of suburbia of Surrey when suddenly another car crashed against theirs._

_Count Potter died in his way to hospital, but his wife died in place with her body pinning her son's, who also died. The other car's driver, Tom Marvolo Riddle and the passenger Lord Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew also died in place. The major cause of this accident was caused by too much amount of alcohol in Riddle and Pettigrew's bodies..._

"According to the news, we assumed that his mother used herself as a shield for Harry, and the car killed her instead. Count James Potter died in his way to the hospital, but Harry… Mother told me that he didn't breathe for a moment, but finally he made it." He blinked and stared at his friends and uncle.

He continued. "The Dursleys took him instantly and they want him to be declared as dead with his parents. They want his money, I'm sure of it. But yes, they have a right to take him, because they are his last family. Count Potter didn't have siblings or any living relatives." Draco explained his and Narcissa hypotheses.

"Oh God, Draco," Hermione said breathlessly. This must be a shock therapy for the three of them, same with what Draco had experienced. "Poor Harry."

"I always guess he has a relation to the Dursleys," Ron said, his voice thoughtful. "His eyes look like Mistress Petunia's, despite the fact that the color is different."

"And she's not your mistress anymore, Ron." Draco huffed. Ron only shrugged.

"Where do you and Cissy know all these?" Sirius asked, too dumbfounded to notice that his voice was shaking.

"A friend of Mother was a doctor who helped to revive Harry," Draco said firmly, but his tone was soft. "She was sworn to secrecy by the Dursleys, but when Mother kept interrogating her, she finally gave up. Is that enough for you to understand?"

When he had received three nods, he forced a smile. "Now, I want to bring the legendary cold chocolates home and we can surprise Harry and my friends. Uncle Siri, you still remember Lord Zabini and Lady Parkinson, do you not?"

"Wait. I want to ask Mr. Black something." Hermione interrupted.

"What is it?" the man asked.

"You're The Potters' friend, why you didn't track The Dursleys when they died? You know that they are Harry's last family."

"The problem is that I don't know any of them," Sirius had a right to look guilty. "James introduced Lily to us when they already married, and Lily never told us about her family. Never. I never know that she had a sister."

Hermione nodded and sighed. "Alright. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>When Harry saw a black limo came into the Manor's front lawn, he ran downstairs to greet Draco and his friends. He wanted to show them, especially Draco that he can speak like other people, after Pansy and Blaise taught him for six and a half hours. Sometimes he stammers when he was nervous, but they said its fine. They made Harry understand that things like this don't change in a blink of eye.<p>

"Draco!" he shouted when he saw a sleek blonde hair appeared from the limo.

"Hi, Harry," he said, patted the smaller man on his back. Harry, surprisingly, didn't flinch or gasped as he used to be. Somehow, Draco's touches never unnerved him. He loved it instead.

"Draco…" Harry's word stopped when he saw an unfamiliar figure went out from the car. "Who…who's… who's that?"

Ron and Hermione were bewildered when they saw Pansy and Blaise smacked their own foreheads.

* * *

><p>"So you two taught him?"<p>

"Six and a half hours straight," Blaise shrugged, annoyance clearly illustrated on his face. "I counted it. And he stammers again now. We're trying to surprise you two and Draco, and now we failed."

Pansy huffed. "He's nervous when he saw Lord Black, Blaise. Don't blame him if he goes to the stammering mode again."

Hermione giggled as Ron shook his head in amazement. They all were in Draco's headquarter, which means his living room. Draco and Harry were with Sirius, did some nostalgic (and tearful) night in the backyard.

"You two are unpredictable," Ron mumbled; his voice thick with amusement.

"We are, or Draco won't be our friend," Pansy hugged Blaise's neck and blew a kiss to the redhead. Hermione and the royal couple burst into laughter, and this time Ron's laugh followed theirs.

"Well, it's already late," Hermione said as she saw the clock on the wall. She prepared to leave. "Why don't we have some sleep?"

"It's a good idea, Hermione," Blaise said, he rose and walked towards the door. "Good night, guys." And then he disappeared, followed by the rest.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?" Draco looked to his bedroom door and saw his first love stood there, his hands were holding two cups. The other man gestured to the sofa next to the door, and Draco cocked his eyebrow. "Come in, and you can sit here. The view outside is so beautiful."

Harry walked unsteadily and put one of the cold chocolate cups on the floor before joined Draco who sat on the balcony floor. "You know what, Harry?"

"Yes?"

Draco surprisingly took Harry's hand and kissed the bracelet. Harry beamed at him.

"I don't know if these bracelets have any kinds of magic," Draco started as he drank the cold chocolate with his other hand. "If it really has any magic, I won't believe it anyway. Dobby—you know him—gave it to me. He asked me to keep them, but when I remember that my father gave these to his father when they were playing together, so I gave that one to you."

Suddenly he released the red bracelet from Harry's hand. "Harry, please release mine."

With slightly shaky hands, Harry released the green bracelet. Draco smiled and gripped the bracelets in his hand. "For eight years of separation, Harry, we meet again."

"Yes," Harry whispered. "Yes."

Draco let out a small laugh. "You know what, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I hardly know you, but I'm sure of one thing."

Harry kept silent, but his heart was hammering in his chest. Please tell me what I want to hear, he thought. For the first time in my life, please!

"I'm in love with you." Draco knitted his hand and bracelets with Harry's, who blushed furiously. "Would you… would you be mine?"

"I do, Draco. I want to be yours," Harry whispered. For the first time in front of Draco, he didn't stammer.

Draco's eyes widened when he heard Harry's words. He knew that Pansy, Blaise, Hermione, and Ron taught Harry not to stammer, but he still surprised that Harry lost his stammering mode in front of him.

A moment later, his surprise was gone when his body reacted as he leaned down and kissed the emerald eyed man.

As Harry's world turned upside down with his first kiss, he felt ten thousand brighter, healthier, and warmer than ever. Because he had found one thing, one thing that he never got in his childhood house, one thing that he only found in Draco. The thing he had been searching for all his lifetime; a fact that he was more than happy to acknowledge it.

He is loved.

_Tonight, hearts collide  
>Hearts collide, hearts collide<br>Tonight, hearts collide  
>Hearts collide, hearts collide<br>Tonight, hearts collide  
>Hearts collide, hearts collide<em>

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, lived a scrawny young man with brilliant green eyes and messy mop which was considered as his black hair. And miles away, in a Manor, lived a rich, handsome young man. They were so different, like sky and earth. But the sky and earth ever collided together, and so were they.<em>

_Of course, at first fate was not that nice to them. But when it had put them together, nothing and nobody can stop it. Even when it needed time, sweat, tears, blood, and even bruises, they would meet again. They would merge together. Because, yes, fate had something to do with them._

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

AN: Y'know, this is the END, at least for this story. Forgot to tell you in the former chap that this one is the end. ^^;

I want to ask you 2 questions, and please answer:  
>1. Should I make an epilogue? It's already crossing in my mind too actually, but is it really necessary? Why? (Draco and Harry now finally together, although they haven't married yet, but really, is it necessary?)<br>2. Which part of the whole story is your favorite? Why? (I ask this one just because I'm curious)

Please answer, I really need to know what you think! Or I won't put out any epilogue at all! :D


	9. Epilogue

This is for Drarry-for-Life's **Twisted Fairytale Contest** in dA. And I just own the story.** JKR owns the chars.** People in dA are demanding an epilogue, so this one is also for you. For NewTimeFan and OOHPRETTYLIGHTS, thanks a lot! Love your reviews ^^

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hearts Collide: Epilogue<br>Draco x Harry  
>A Twisted Fairytale of Cinderella<br>Seer M. Anno****

* * *

><p><em>No one cares when you're out on the street<em>  
><em>Picking up the places to make ends meet<em>  
><em>No one cares when you're down in the gutter<em>  
><em>Got no friends<em>  
><em>Got no lover<em>

_THEN…_

_Hermione Granger didn't want to be friends with Harry. She didn't want to be near the scrawny, beaten, small little boy. Although she knows that the boy is around her (real) age, but she knew better than to befriend him._

_When she had arrived to The Dursleys' Residence a week ago, she saw that boy, who was cleaning her Master Dudley's room. Master Dudley was shouting to the small boy, and she felt a thing she had never experienced; pity._

_Mistress Petunia was there with her, and she said, "Hermione, you better avoid that boy. He's a freak, he messes things up. Vernon and Dudley are the best to keep him in track, and we, women, will not dirty our hands with a worthless boy like him." She sighed a bit. "Besides, you don't want to lose your job, do you?"_

_"No, Mistress Petunia." Hermione said, her face hard and solemn with ambition. She didn't want to lose her job. Although she had to fake every letters she has; birth certificate and all; although she had to avoid a boy who interested her since she first laid eyes on him._

_"Good. How old are you?"_

_Thirteen,she almost said, but instead she coughed and lied, "Sixteen."_

_"You don't look that old," Petunia replied. "When I saw you, I thought you're fourteen. But we have to believe you, right? According to your birth certificate, you will be seventeen soon, so we don't have to worry about employing someone underage in our house." Hermione just nodded and then they left the second floor._

_Two days later, the sky was beautiful, and she decided to go to the attic. She excused herself to her usual gossip fellows who were led by Molly Weasley, the head chef. She saw someone near the window, and she didn't want to disturb him or her, so she sat a bit further._

_She saw the dark sky which was full with stars. She remembered when her daddy sat her on his lap; her mommy tickled her chin lovingly, and they wished a wish when they saw a shooting star. Oh, how she missed them. She didn't realize that her tears had streamed down her face as she saw a shooting star._

_"I wish," she whispered. "Mom and Dad were here."_

_In a distance, she heard a voice, which was much more broken, pained, and hoarser than hers._

_"I…I wish… I wish… I can…I can find… find him."_

_Hermione knew that it was Harry. She narrowed her eyes and saw the emerald eyes which were full with tears. His eyes stabbed her heart in pain. Those eyes showed hurt, longing, but there was no anger. Instead that was love._

_"I… I have…I have to find… find him. Because… because…I… I love him."_

_Hermione didn't realize that she was crying until she felt something circled her shoulders. She stiffened automatically and Harry loosened his awkward hug. "The…the new…new girl… Her… Herm… Hermione, ri...right?"_

_"Harry," she whispered, her voice unintentionally sharp, courtesy of Petunia's words. She didn't want to lose her job, even if she had to hate this boy._

_Harry's face paled below the shadows. "I…I'm so…sorry. I… I won't…I won't… dis… disturb… you… you… again." Before she had any chance to say something, Harry was gone. Hermione realized that Harry didn't want to 'taint her with his worthlessness', and she could not do much to repair that._

_Got no friends_  
><em>Got no lover<em>

_Fortunately, her awkward relationship with Harry ended with Ron's arrival four years later, who kept nagging her to befriend Harry. She already talked to Harry about this, and they ended up in tears and Harry said that he had forgiven her. But still, Hermione couldn't forgive herself. She vowed to herself that she would do anything to help her raven friend._

* * *

><p><em>NOW: TEN YEARS SINCE THEN…<em>

"Harry, Draco, congratulations!" Hermione hugged the newlyweds, who were beaming at her.

"Now for the honeymoon," Ron said, his eyes glinted in amusement. He and his slightly pregnant wife walked with Draco and Harry to the front lawn. A taxi was there.

Harry's eyes widened but Draco smiled. "George Weasley, right?"

"No, I'm Fred," the neat-attired taxi driver protested. Harry giggled together with The Silver Trio and Hermione. Ron just walked towards him and elbowed his rib. "Ouch!" the older redhead said, but could not hold a small laugh.

"George, no jokes, you're ticklish on the rib," Ron said solemnly, but a small smile escaped his lips. "You know where to take these newlyweds, don't you?"

"I know, I know," George huffed. "Draco had given the directions to me."

"Alright then," Lady Pansy Parkinson, or Countess Pansy Zabini to be precise, said. "Counts Potter-Malfoy, you two may go."

"Don't worry, we'll join you tomorrow," Blaise said, smirking.

"Why tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Because we want to see you two after your wedding night," he replied, and then, almost instantly, he avoided Harry's smack. Harry was not an easy person to give up, though.

"Alright, alright! Help me!" Blaise finally surrendered on Harry's light smacks. They rest of them laughed at their behavior.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Harry asked his husband. Draco just smiled.<p>

"Someone named Remus Lupin told me about your biggest inheritance," he started. "It's your childhood house, Godric's Hollow. He had guarded it for years, because The Dursleys don't know about that house. Sirius told him to do so when your parents died. That house was legally Mr. Lupin's now, but since you're alive and well," Draco caressed Harry's cheek lovingly. "It went back to you."

"What?"

Harry knew that his abusive relatives are now free from their probations. He was happy that they finally got what they deserved, but still, he was beyond afraid when he knew that Draco and Sirius had reported them for abusing him.  
>After the tiring trial, with Ron, Hermione, and The Dursleys' servants and ex-servants as witnesses, Harry finally got his parents' money along with his other inheritances, James and Lily's things and all. But he had no idea about his childhood house, he knew that Sirius already told him a bit about it, but he never went there. Until now.<p>

"It's not the surprise yet," Draco's smile didn't even fade. "He married someone we both know."

"Who is that?"

"My cousin. Your dance instructor. They married several years ago."

"TONKS? I think she's a celibate! And how in earth she could be your cousin?"

"Apparently she's not a celibate," Draco answered.

"As for my family line, her mother and Mother are sisters. Aunt Andromeda married a non-royal man, so she lost her royal name. Aunt Bellatrix and my grandparents disowned her and hated her until the day they died." Draco's face fell.

"Only Mother who doesn't hate her, because she and Aunt Andromeda were really close. They also close to Uncle Siri's family, and Mother's family hated them with a passion. Have no idea why. It ended when Uncle Siri's family fled to Surrey and we lost track of them. Mother was hurt, and she rarely talks about him. But she still loves him like cousins love each other, and she named me with his middle name: Orion."

"And who's Remus Lupin anyway?"

"You know Moony in the photos, do you not? His real name is Remus."

Harry was pale. This should be too much for him, Draco thought amusedly. He leaned down and wiped Harry's fringe from his forehead; showed him the famous Potters' scar. "Don't fret, Lord Harry Potter. You can choose where we can live in, the Manor or in the childhood home of yours."

"I think I prefer the Manor. I love your parents and their approval to us. But we'll see."

"Really? It's nice, coming from you," Draco kissed Harry's scar tenderly, while the raven man beamed below him.

* * *

><p><em>Tonight, a candle lights the room<br>Tonight, its only me and you  
>Your skin, like gravity<br>Is pulling every part of me  
>I fall, you and I collide<em>

"Harry! Harry," Draco whispered to Harry's ear. "Wake up."

"Uh," he slowly rose. "I'm sleepy. I guess we went too hard, I'm still sore."

Draco cocked his eyebrow and smirked although he couldn't hide his blush. "Yes, yes, whatever you say. Harry, it's already midnight. Come on, I want to show you something."

"Alright… I'm up, I'm up."

* * *

><p>"<em>Here we go,<em>" Draco whispered a song.

"Draco…"

"_Come with me. There's a world out there that we should see._"

Harry just blinked behind his glasses. He just wore his boxers below his robe, same with the blonde. He was taken to the living room, the moonlight bore down via the large glass door in front of them.

"Harry," Draco called. "_Take my hand, close your eyes._"

Harry obeyed. He felt Draco's breath on his neck, and that left him breathless. "_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer._"

And then he felt Draco pulled him outside. He wanted to open his eyes, but something told him not to do so. He took a breath, and helplessly tried to keep up with Draco.

_Let's fly, fly, fly, fly  
>Up, up, here we go, go<br>Up, up, here we go, go  
>Let's fly, fly, fly, fly<br>Up, up, here we go, go  
>Up, up, here we go, go<em>

Suddenly Draco was carrying him. "You are my bride." He was still running, Harry tucked safely in his arms, eyes closed. "_When we stop nobody knows, when we go we don't need roads._"

_When we stop nobody knows  
>To the stars if you really want it<br>Got, got a jetpack with your name on it  
>Above the clouds in the atmosphere<br>Just say the words and we outta here_

Draco stopped. He sat down and leaned against a tree, pulled Harry to his lap as the blonde took his hand.

"_Hold my hand if you feeling scared,_" Draco sang softly. Harry took a shaky breath. "_We flying up, up outta here._"

After a comfortable silence, Draco whispered. "Harry, open your eyes."

When Harry did, though, he saw such a beautiful place. Remus had told him that the house has a huge backyard, but he didn't know the yard was _this_huge. He saw the sky and saw the stars, beautifully shone above him. Those looked like they were smiling at the newlyweds.

Draco leaned back and whispered. "_Nah, I've been in space before, but I never seen a face like yours. You make me feel like I could touch the planets. You want the moon, Harry, watch me grab it._" Draco's hand looked like he was indeed _ touching_the moon.

The blonde looked beautiful; he shone brighter than the brightest star. And Harry smiled. He realized that he had heard the song before, and he sang as his hands crept up to cup Draco's cheeks.

"_See I never seen the stars this close_." Draco smiled in surprise when he realized that Harry knew the song. "_You got me stuck off the way you glow_."

_I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh  
>I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh<br>Here we go  
>Come with me<br>It's the world out there  
>That we should see<br>Take my hand  
>Close your eyes<br>With you right here  
>I'm a rocketeer<br>Let's fly, fly, fly, fly  
>Up, up, here we go, go<br>Up, up, here we go, go_

Draco kissed Harry's hand. "Harry, you know that I love you, right?"

"Yes," Harry breathed, tears in his eyes. "But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me? Why you even marry me? I'm a Cinderella, I'm weak, abused, and…"

"…and I love you. Yes, you've been abused, but you're not weak. I'm certain that I love a scrawny little boy who has a pair of stunning emerald eyes and witty behavior. It's not your fault that all of those things happened to you," Draco said firmly, put a finger on Harry's lips.

"Even the Cinderella gets her prince in the end, right? Maybe we don't have a shoe to lose and find, but we have these instead." Draco gripped their hands, collided the bracelets together. "I gave it to you, we met again, you lost it; I found it and gave it back to you. We're like Cinderella and her Prince, who have a happy ending with us," the blonde took a deep breath. "So stop questioning me, you prat."

"Alright," Harry said breathlessly, and Draco kissed him, left him more breathless.

Above them, a shooting star was fallen. They didn't see it, but it knew what their wishes are. They wanted a happy life, and so be it.

_Tonight it's only me and you_

* * *

><p><em>Love conquers every time when two hearts come to collide<em>

_Once upon a time, there was a couple who love each other. One had a messy black hair and the other had sleek blonde one. They were like sky and earth; nobody had ever predicted them to be together. But when the fate had destined them together, there is nothing they could do to stop it._

_Because fate had something to do with them. And as everybody knows, fate is always unavoidable._

_After Cinderella already found the Prince, and the sky and earth had collided together, the end is obvious:_

_They live happily ever after._

* * *

><p><em>TWELVE YEARS LATER…<em>

"Mommy! They are here!" Rose-Irene Weasley ran towards her mother.

"Really? Just let them in, Rosie. Tell them to go straight to the library. Feel free to study there as long as you don't tear the pages. Be a good lady, girl." Rose laughed and was gone.

Hermione heard the kids chatted together as they went to the library. She sighed in contentment. Ron hadn't home yet, and she was the only adult in the house. She only wished that Lords Albus and Scorpius Potter-Malfoy didn't make any mess. She knew Lady Gretchen Zabini would not do anything wrong, she was too perfect for her own good in her age of ten.

"Aunt Mione?"

Hermione looked down and her eyes caught the dark-skinned girl's. "Hello Greta, what's wrong?" she called her nickname. "And where are your siblings?"

"Mother took them to Diagon Alley. I don't want to come," Gretchen showed her a book. "There's something that I've ever seen before. What are these?" she opened a page and showed the bushy haired woman.

There was a picture of two bracelets with a small crest of a family initial. Hermione frowned but couldn't hide her smile. She read the description. Dobby, Draco's butler, gave that book to her because Draco and Harry didn't bother to look at it.

_These are colliding bracelets, or Cinderella bracelets. People say that these bracelets have some kind of magic that can put people who are already destined together. Old royal families have these bracelets and they gave it to their descendants or people they like as presents._

Suddenly an idea formed in her mind. Hermione loved to tell stories to kids. Harry and Draco, along with Pansy and Blaise, always dropped their children to her because they knew her skill on storytelling the kids. She always told them stories every time they came to her house.

"Greta, do you want a story? A story related to this?"

"Okay!" she cheered. But then her face blanked. "Is it too early for stories?"

"No, Greta. The story is long enough, I'm afraid it'll take too much time."

"Alright. May I call the others?"

"No, we'll go to the library."

After several minutes, all of the kids finally settled down, even the restless Potter-Malfoy's boys and her own son Hugo. "This is a story about Cinderella without a shoe to lose. He had bracelet instead. Listen," she started.

"Once upon a time, there lived a messy haired boy who got abused almost all the time. Meanwhile, miles away, lived a rich blonde boy. They were so different, like sky and earth…"

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

AN: The REAL end, finally. I want to cry, I really love this story. Anyways, the next chap will be nothing but a dedication, thank you note, lyrics used in the story and some fic 'recs'. If you aren't interested, feel free to ignore the last 'chapter'.


	10. A Note For Readers

SONGS:

Party Rock Anthem – LMFAO  
>Iris – Goo Goo Dolls<br>Rocketeer – Far East Movement  
><strong>Hearts Collide – Green Day<strong>  
>Running Up That Hill – Placebo<br>For what is Worth – Placebo  
>You and I Tonight – Faber Drive<br>If We Ever Meet Again - Timbaland

FICS: (without spaces)

Dismantle Repair: D/H, Rated M: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s / 6441221 / 1 / Dismantle_ Repair  
>I Wish It Was True: BillieMike, Rated PG-13: http:/ seerstella. deviantart. com/ gallery/ 25299818#/ d35b8mg  
>Twisted Faerie Tales: DH, Rated M: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s / 5160426/ 4 / Twisted_ Faerie_ Tales  
>The Writing in The Sand: DH, Rated T: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7108586/ 1 / The_ Writing_ in_ the_ Sand  
>Hearts and Dreams are also Fragile Things: DH, Rated M: http:/ www. hdcareerfair. de/ Dracotops/ 134fic. html  
>Growing Pains: DH, Rated M: http:/ www. fanfiction. net / s / 2388416 / 1 / Growing _ Pains

_Disclaimer: The songs and fics are properties of their artists and authors. I intend no disrespect of using them. I have to say thank you to them for making those great fics and songs. For the chars, I only own some OCs and the rest is JKR's. =)_

Okay, this is it: THE END. My entry for Drarry-For-Life's Twisted Fairytale contest has ended in 8 chaps, 1 epilogue, and around 18.000 words. Hope you all like it!

First of all, I want to thank my betas, Cally, and Shiro-Kun, without them this story will be a crap.  
>Say it together with me: THANK YOU CALLY AND SHIRO-KUN! (sorry… a bit exaggerating) ;)<p>

Second, to my friends that have read, faved, and commented on this story. I want you all to know that I love you, I really do! I know this is not really a twist of Cinderella, but I think I've done my best, so there. See you in another story!

With love and gratitude,  
>Seer M. Anno<p>

PS.  
>Btw, the contest will end in September 13th, have a look to the other entries of the other participants! I won't suggest you which one is the best, because they had done their best! It's in: drarry-for-life . deviantart . com Fairytale Contest's gallery. (link without spaces)<p>

Last, I'm truly sorry to say that there will be NO sequel, because I don't know what else that I can write outta this story ^^


End file.
